


Table For Two双人相亲餐

by Aurora1874



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, One Shot, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Until it isn't
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874/pseuds/Aurora1874
Summary: 怎样“不”参加一次相亲
Relationships: Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Table For Two双人相亲餐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Table For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701830) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 
  * A translation of [Table For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701830) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



译者的话：没有beta，所有的错都是我的，欢迎捉虫。

最近哥谭的犯罪率不景气导致蝙蝠侠和他的罗宾们遇到了空窗期。理论上他们应该为了看到他们的屋顶巡逻和打击犯罪如此卓有成效而击掌相庆，但这种情况所导致的就是Bruce的强迫症和肛门滞留人格（注1）比平时更严重了。这话是Jason说的。当然这是Jason说的啦，随后他就提出了伟大的解决他们烦恼的方法：

让他们的父亲找人上床。

这个建议获得了详细的讨论。

优点：对情绪有益。非常必要。同时也能将他的注意力从他们身上转移到新约会对象身上。甚至Richard都不能否认多给自己一点时间的好处。对Babara来说也是。但没有考虑到他的兄弟们甚至他的父亲。

缺点：他们的父亲就是他们的父亲。并不是说人们没有拜倒在他脚下，但事情很复杂，而他所谓的花花公子身份和秘密的治安维持对这事毫无帮助。然而，就目前的情况来说，他的鹅子们急需一些休息时间。

经过了来来回回的讨论，四只小鸟决定这事看起来值得一试。所以他们偶然发现了“餐厅相亲”系列活动。任何人都可以完成申请程序，只需要一些统计数据和一些关于申请者对约会对象的基础要求。

如果事情按照每个人所想的那样发展，两个人会共同享受一顿美好的晚餐，并且很有希望成为相配的一对。多年来他们知道因为父亲的身份而在媒体前曝光的痛苦，他们使用了一个虚假账户登录以避免“ **OMG** **那是** **Bruce Wayne** **！？** ”事件。

Richard和Tim掌控了大部分的申请程序，他们非常担心Jason的过度恶趣味和Damian的缺乏幽默感会彻底毁了给他们的老父亲找个伴的机会。他们两周没有收到餐厅的回信，不过之后就来了一封电子邮件，上面有着和潜在匹配对象共进晚餐的时间。

完美！

至于谁去当这个好消息的送信人，Tim自愿承担了这个重任——作为被他的父亲那锋利如刀的注意力烦扰最少的人。或者可能是因为他的中间儿童综合征，导致他试图用任何方式祈求关注（Damian的话，因此不具有任何代表性）让他们非常困惑的是，他们的父亲既没有打爆他们的狗头也没有为了他们胆大包天的行为让他们坐起码三个月的冷板凳，但是……

……看起来事情有点意思。

也许被迫戒掉哥谭的阴暗面和恶棍们让他稍微放松了一点。

（或者他在最后一次遇到Bane时把头撞的太狠了，Jason提供了毫无帮助的假设。）

****

这是一个相当不起眼的周四晚上， Adam Pierce——被认为是来自芝加哥的投资银行家——出现在纽约一家被指定的豪华意大利餐厅里，他这一周蓄起了不寻常的胡子，穿着合身、时髦的浅色便装。他被告知自己是第一个到达的，可以在吧台坐下喝一杯。到目前为止，一切顺利。

酒保礼貌地和他寒暄了几句，透露一个叫Howard Potts的人将是他的约会对象。Bruce aka Adam，内心认为这听起来相当假，但他的表情保持中立。而且Howard听起来像个五十岁左右的人。希望这家伙不是太老。就在这时，豪华餐厅的旋转玻璃门开始转动，引起了他的注意。

Tony Stark走了进来。

那个多年前和Bruce有过一夜情的家伙。

Bruce差点打翻了他的姜汁莫吉托鸡尾酒。他设法把它放在柜台上，希望这只是一个愚蠢的巧合，然后把目光移开。从他眼角的余光，他注意到Stark在和服务员说话，哦，不，服务员指着Bruce的方向。

他们给对方的眼神是无价的。

与立刻马上起身离开相反，Bruce在吧台高脚凳上保持着被冻结的姿势。Stark很快就咧嘴一笑，慢吞吞地走过去。

“晚上好，David。”

那个操蛋的男人。

Bruce的扑克脸依然保持了毫无表情。

“你一定就是Howard。”

在这场闹剧继续之前，服务员告诉Stark在他们的桌子准备好之前也去拿一杯饮料。Stark一屁股坐在Bruce旁边的高脚凳上，点了一杯内格罗尼，并用柠檬片挤出柠檬汁加入，摇匀。Bruce甚至不愿费心掩饰他对这种不必要的奢侈的看法。或者至少他的面部表情说明了一切。这让Stark对着酒杯哈哈大笑，“约会?更像恐吓。”

Bruce翻了个白眼。

幸运的是，他们的桌子那时终于已经准备好了，他们被带到厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘后面一个舒适的地方——只有较少的桌子和昏暗的灯光。Stark随即走上前打破尴尬——做了一个替Bruce拉开椅子的礼貌举动。

没有人能替Bruce拉开椅子。

没有人。

把这记在信任问题上。

他露出了一个糟糕的笑容忍受了这个，喃喃地说了句“谢谢”，把目光移开，盯在了角落里那块大黑板上的菜单上。接下来是服务员过来时一些关于食物的多余谈话。Bruce很快就做出了选择，但Stark一直在问这个菜和那个菜的食材。

Bruce尽量不让手指在桌子上敲来敲去，就在他再一次差点起身离开时，Stark终于点完了菜，只剩下他们两人。带着浓厚的兴趣，Stark开始检查面包、黄油和食用油的种类，一边说一边自己动手吃。“老实说，随机性！我的意思是，你和我的机会有多大——”他漫不经心的态度是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“搞什么鬼，Tony?”（ “What the fuck, Tony?”）

Bruce的声音低沉而烦躁。是时候给房间里那头霓虹粉色的大象点颜色瞧瞧了。Tony不为所动，开始从他们中间的小柳条篮子里拿出一片面包往上涂黄油。“如果我没记错的话，这他妈的还不算太糟（ the fuck itself wasn’t too bad），只是你的戏剧天赋让它不那么糟糕。Bruce左眼下的静脉开始跳动。“我有。一个。紧急情况。他过于紧绷着的下巴挤出话来。

Stark把那块涂了黄油的面包塞进嘴里，用那把小面包刀指着他。“我把你的老二塞进了我的屁股里，结果拔出来的时候连个大大的O都没有。（注3）如果这不是紧急情况，那我就不知道什么才是了。”Bruce用力伸展开他的拳头，显然他的手是凭自我意识攥紧的。“你总是最后自己说了算吗?”Tony漫不经心地朝他眨着小鹿一般的眼睛——假装无辜的完美画面，但本质上是傲慢无礼。

“是吗?还有，我怎么知道你已经说完了呢?”

Bruce的手指——还在因为握紧拳头而受伤——从膝盖上抓起餐巾扔到他的空盘子旁边。 “我离开。”在他站起来之前，服务员就拿着两个被银色圆顶盖住的盘子走了过来。“来啦，你们这对爱情鸟。亚洲风格煎龙虾配蔬菜给David，脆皮烤鸭佐酱汁给Howard。希望用餐愉快。”

Tony感谢了他，用大胆而自信的眼神看了一眼对面那投来阴森森目光的男人。Bruce咬紧牙关，“谢谢。”服务员不受紧张气氛的影响，拿起了Tony用过的面包盘。“您要不要来点红酒配主菜?”

“好的。”

“不！”

Charles———他胸前的服务员铭牌上写着这个名字——发出了欢快的笑声。“哦，这可能对你们来说有点难以决定。我给你们带一张红酒菜单，你们可以自己决定，怎么样?”Tony朝他抛去一个迷人的微笑，竖起了大拇指。Charles匆匆走开了。Tony看到Bruce还坐在那里，一脸阴沉地瞪着他，便拿起了餐具。“闻起来不错。“”说着，他拨弄了一下他的鸭肉，开始吃。

过了一会儿，Bruce也伸手去拿他的刀叉。他的胃因为他的约会对象大失败而翻腾不止。在几分钟无忧无虑的沉默之后，Tony停下吃东西的动作，眯着眼睛，把锋利的刀尖指向Bruce的方向。(Bruce察觉到了一种氛围，一种他选择不过于仔细地研究的氛围)

“知道我一直在想什么吗?这么神圣的事，你怎么会同意这么做? ”

“我的儿子们陷害了我。”

Tony大声笑了起来，棕色的大眼睛里闪耀着真诚的喜悦，“他们做得好。”

当Bruce没有做出回应时，Tony愉快地向前倾了倾身子，“至于我，我是被Pepper绑架来这的。Pepper Potts——我的秘书?你有任何印象吗?”

Bruce凶神恶煞的目光——曾经他这么从下向上地看着Tony过——很短暂。看起来他的炸龙虾果然很好吃。

"我们做爱的时候她在场吗"

Tony后退了，这一次他显得有点生气了。

“……不! ? !搞什么鬼，你这个变态的混蛋?!”

听到他提高了声音，Bruce嘘了他一声，他看到邻桌的夫妇好奇地打量着他们这，“那我怎么知道谁他妈是你的助理。“Tony耸了耸肩，“理解。好吧，我在上次监事会上搞砸了一件事，她就用这个来报复我"

“我不明白这有什么意义。”

“我也没有。但如果我今晚搞砸了，至少我是用她的名义做的，所以"

“请停止说话。”

****

当他们的盘子空了，每个人都在小口啜着一杯特浓黑咖时，Charles带来了一个小木箱，仔细一看是用来装账单的。Bruce立刻伸手去拿，同时伸手去拿他的钱包（注4），里面只有几张卡和五张折叠的100美元大钞。

“我会付钱。”

这似乎并没有与他的用餐伙伴产生很好的共鸣，后者也拿出了他的钱夹。Bruce的眼睛眯了起来。钱夹（注4）是精英主义的、俗气的，如同是坐在他对面的人一样是所有问题的化身。Stark的手抓住了盒子的另一边。

不到十秒钟，一场幼稚的互相拉扯战争爆发了。

“放手。”

“你放手。”

"你们俩看起来对彼此非常熟悉啊。几乎就好像你们已经结婚很多年了。”

查尔斯站在几英尺远的地方，脸上带着糊涂的笑容。Tony给了他一个大大的迷人的微笑。

“时间会证明一切（Only time will tell），嗯?”

Bruce的笑容部分是被迫的，部分是绝望的。

至少他以一种出乎意料的快速迂回战术成功地从Stark手中抢到了盒子。“让我们各付各的。(Let’s split. 双关语，另指分手)”Charles看上去既开心又担心。Tony趁Bruce还没来得及为自己用词不当而哀叹时抓住了这个机会。“他指的是账单，当然。”他对Bruce眨了眨眼睛，后者想用盒子砸他的头。

他没有那么做，然而，人们已经对他们这桌关注太多了。

最后，两个亿万富翁的两张100美元的钞票落在了盒子里，这样给他们的服务员Charles的小费就增加了80%。作为回报，他把她们的外套送到餐桌上，用热情的语言祝他们成为一对可爱的情侣，并且说他对他们的感觉很好，有机会请他们再次回来用餐，但仅限于作为情侣关系，而不是下次相亲。

Bruce最终把他弄糊涂了，否则，他不能为任何事情做出这种保证。

****

离开了餐厅，尽管身处曼哈顿市中心，Bruce仍旧深吸了一口新鲜空气。街道上的人跟往常一样多，但是最糟糕的高峰时间已经过去很久了。

“那么，今晚接下来有什么安排吗?”

Tony的声音是那种烦人的歌唱式的声音。

Bruce查看周围有没有出租车。他的沉默使另一个人走到他身前，挡住了他在公园大道上的视线。

“睡前喝一杯怎么样?”

“不。”

“那你来选想干嘛。”

“不”

Tony眯起了眼睛，眼角出现了一条轻微的皱纹。一种微妙的恶魔般但诱人的光芒在他的眼中闪烁。

“真遗憾。我整晚都在想我大腿内侧碰到你的胡渣会是什么感觉。”

Bruce深呼吸了一次，又深吸一口气后通过鼻子和嘴呼出。

“操。（Fuck this.）”

他的的手用力抓住了在Tony的外套，把他拉近，直到他们的嘴唇最后挤在一起。

“听起来不错。这次轮到我了——”

这不是一个问题，而Tony的嘴唇因为过于激烈的吻而微微泛红，部分是因为高兴。

"——还有至少两次高潮"

The End

译者注：

注1：肛门滞留人格：幼儿在1岁-3岁肛门期时因为父母过于重视对其排便的训练，而在日后养成了其过于重视细节的性格。

注2：中间儿综合征：多孩家庭中，出生顺序处于中间的孩子由于既没有像老大那般受关注又没有像老小那般被宠溺而产生的心理问题。

注3：这里应该是Tony嘲笑Bruce太小加炫耀自己紧（？）

注4：Bruce的钱包（slim wallet）应该指那种需要对折一下的钱包，钱放进去会被弯折，Tony的钱夹（money clip）应该是那种一个比较大的不需要对折的钱包，可以平整放钱。

作者的话：这首fic的非官方音轨如下，它在我的脑海里挥之不去。

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyKfnfAMewc


End file.
